iCelebrate Christmas
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Christmastime rolls around in Seattle as two bickering friends realize the true meaning of the holiday.


**Summary: **Christmastime rolls around in Seattle as two bickering friends realize the true meaning of the holiday.

**AN: **Awesome, my second iCarly fic! Well, more like oneshot. This is a Christmas one, that has nothing to do with iChristmas. This inspired me with Christmas coming, watching Merry Christmas Drake and Josh, and finding out a certain spoiler about a certain couple kissing….. Yay Sam/Freddie! I'm excited, though I think Dan might just make it a one time deal (I hope not!) so all of this excitement has me building for a wonderful Christmas oneshot! So, I really hope you enjoy.

This is in Sam's POV, because I feel I'm better at her POV. But next oneshot I'll do Freddie's or Carly's.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly; Dan does (DAN IS THE MAN! GO DAN!) So yeah.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Carly Shay and I scream into the camera. Carly and I keep acting like insane freaks until our technical producer, Freddie Benson cues us out.

"And…we're clear! Great job guys!" Freddie says encouragingly. I roll my eyes.

"Don't we always do a good job?" I ask. Freddie nods.

"Yeah, you always do but I was just saying-" Freddie starts before I rolls my eyes and interrupt before the dweeb can continue talking.

"Well, here's an idea! Don't say anything!" I suggest strongly. Geez, Freddie is more annoying than a stack of bricks. The difference between the two? Brick can't talk.

Freddie looks like he's about to retort, but of course, Carly steps in to save the day. Woohoo. I love Carly, I really do, she's one of my best friends. But she can't just let me have some fun with Fredward here? And seriously, what kind of name is Fredward? A dorky name, that's what.

"Hey guys, can you guys just not fight during Christmas, please?" Carly begs. And I know Carly, she doesn't beg. I watch Freddie nod his head.

"Sure," he says a little too quickly. I roll my eyes. That boy has been in love with Carly for years. It gets annoying after a while. Lately, however, his love for Carly isn't as strong. It's like he's sort of getting over her. It's definitely getting less annoying, and he spends less time stalking Carly, with the exception of that one time during the Japan fiasco. It was like after that, he realized that Carly isn't the one for him, and gave up. But during some of these moments, his love for Carly pops out. It irks me deeply.

"Ok, firstly, Carls, it's only the twenty-third of December that means two more days till Christmas, so really, it's not Christmas yet. And secondly Dorkward, give it up! Don't sound so excited from what Carly's said. She'll never love you, ever, got it? Or do I have to yell it in your face?" I ask. Hey, mean I know, but it's the truth! A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do!

Freddie just glares. "I know that _Samantha,_ and for your information, I do not like Carly anymore," Freddie retorts. At first, all I do is just cringe at my full name, ready to pound Freddie into the ground, because he knows how much I despise that name (call me anything other than Sam Puckett, and you die, that's what I say). But I register the last part of the sentence at the same time Carly does and we stare at him, shocked. He really doesn't like Carly anymore? I have had a feeling for a couple of weeks now, but I didn't think he would actually admit it.

"Wait, what? Fredward Benson, the boy who's stalked Carly for years even when she said she didn't love you, actually has fallen out of love with her?" I ask, in mock gasp. Carly looks surprised as well, but a little relieved and happy too. Freddie nods.

"When'd you realize you didn't love me anymore Freddie?" Carly asks curiously. Freddie thinks deeply, as I smile secretly inside. Finally, the stupid love-sickness would stop between Freddie and Carly. It was seriously sickening.

"Probably around the time of the iWeb Awards in October. I don't know why, I guess I just realized it was time to grow up and learn that you'll probably never love me, like Sam said," Freddie admits, reminding me of what I said before we flew off to Japan, about giving up his love for Carly. I didn't think he'd actually listen to that, though. I expected him to ignore what I said. I guess he didn't.

"Well, I'm happy for you Freddie. You're going to find a girlfriend that will love you as much as you love her. I promise you," Carly reassures him. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, right," I say sarcastically. A second later, I feel a sharp nudge in my side. I nearly yelp in pain as Carly glares.

"Sam, be nicer, please, just for the next week," she whispers to me. I sigh, not happy about this. But it was the holidays, so I might as well try.

"Fine. I'm sure someone really special…would love to…date you," I force out. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and I even add, "Any girl would be...lucky to have a sweet guy like you."

The last part is a little tricky to say, but it's true. Though Freddie's a major dork/dweeb/geek/freak, he's still a sweet guy on the inside, and could potentially be a good boyfriend, though I don't think he'll get a girlfriend for a while.

Freddie and Carly both look shocked, but Carly looks grateful. Freddie finally smiles.

"Uh, thanks Sam. That means a lot. So, um, let's celebrate our last webcast until the New Year with some drinks. Peppy Cola perhaps?" Freddie suggests.

"Sure. You have some bacon downstairs Carly?" I ask. Carly nods as the three of us head downstairs to where Spencer is. He's busy decorating the Christmas tree with ornaments he made by hand, plus some old ornaments the Shays had.

"Hey Car-lay! Sam, Fredd-o! Great webcast, as usual. Very lively today," Spencer says.

"Thanks," we all say as I sit on the couch as Carly grabs the bacon while Freddie grabs the drinks. We turn on the TV as Spencer joins us on the couch. Right now, we're going to watch a Christmas movie.

"So, what movie are we watching? We have It's A Wonderful Life, Home Alone, How The Grinch Stole Christmas and The Christmas Story," Spencer asks. We are going to watch a Christmas movie tonight, because Freddie's mom is out at a party, and I lost my key and my mom's not even home, so what better way to spend a night than to watch a movie about Christmas?

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas, definitely. Freddie definitely fits the main character well," I joke, causing Freddie, who is sitting beside me (ew, by the way) to turn to me, glaring.

"Hey, I happen to love Christmas. The snow, the Christmas tree, the festivities," Freddie starts before I finish mocking him.

"The way you get to go see Santy Clause and tell him what you want for Christmas, the baking with your mommy? Oh please, I just love the presents at Christmas. You get so many," I declare.

"Sam, firstly, I'm too old to see Santa Clause, I haven't gone in years, and it's not just about the presents. It's about getting together," Freddie retorts.

"Correction Fredward, you haven't gone to see Santa since last year I betcha, and of course it's about the presents. Why do you think we get so many on this day?" I say.

"Maybe we should watch the Grinch, since it's fits your personality more than mine! You're the one that would steal gifts from little children!" Freddie says. I glare.

"I would never steal!" I argue.

"Oh yeah? Remember the sandwich you stole from Gibby? Or the lollipop you stole from an innocent kid?" Freddie says.

"Firstly, Gibby didn't want the lunch anyways; he was leaving it lying around on a table! And the kid threw the lollipop on the ground! I wasn't going to let it go to waste!" I retort.

"Gibby just went to get chocolate milk! He was coming right back! And just because the kid threw the lollipop on the ground doesn't mean you should take it! It was open and you just picked it up and ate it!" Freddie says loudly. By this time, both of us were standing up, facing each other, as Carly and Spencer remain on the couch.

"Oh come on! Gibby shouldn't leave his bag then when he knows someone can easily take it! And I wiped the lollipop off!" I yell. Freddie looks like he's going to retort but Carly stands between us.

"OK, STOP IT! Let's just stop arguing, ok? You promised Sam!" Carly yells, looking at me. I shrug, not fazed by her yelling. Freddie, however, looks a little frightened. I am too, a little bit, but I won't show it.

"I tried," I answer. Carly sighs.

"Let's just watch It's A Wonderful Life, ok? Spencer, put it in, please," she says as she sits down. Freddie and I also sit, unfortunately still beside each other, as Carly is beside me, Spencer beside Freddie. Spencer pops in the movie and turns the lights off as the movie starts. I take a piece of ham and put it in my mouth. Throughout the beginning of the movie, I can't help but laugh. I mean, come on? How idiotic is he, to wish himself never to be born? Obviously when you do that, something bad will happen. But what can you expect? It's an old movie!

But as the movie progresses, I can't help but synthesize with him. I mean, discovering what would happen if you really didn't exist? It must really suck. The movie is over faster than I think it would.

"Wow, that was great. You wanna watch one more movie? It's only nine," Carly asks. I nod.

"Sure, why not?" I say as Freddie nods as well. Spencer puts in The Christmas Story and we all sit back and watch the movie. Half way through the movie, I feel my eyes growing tired. I guess today took a lot out of me. I was so tired. Maybe I can close my eyes for just a minute... wait, everytime someone thinks that, don't they fall asleep? I let my eyes close for just a minute anyways. I wasn't even that tired...

* * *

I groan as I start opening my eyes to find the sunlight hitting my face. Wait, what? I swear a minute ago I was watching The Christmas Story. I fell asleep, I figure. But something isn't right. I'm laying on something soft. A pillow? No, much more comfortable and softer than a pillow. My legs are up on the couch, like I'm laying down. But I was sitting just last night. Carly and Spencer must have propped me up on the couch. But that still doesn't explain what I'm laying on. I don't really want to see, I'm way to comfortable. I keep my eyes closed for a minute longer, letting myself fully wake up.

I open my eyes finally. My head is definately laying on something comfortable. Now that I think about it, my body is hitting something else, like another body. My eyes travel to my hand, which is wrapped against another body, my other hand pressed against the side of the body. A boy's hand is wrapped around my waist. I frown. Well, it can't be Spencer, since the body is too small, and it's definately not Carly. My body was titled, facing the TV. I move my head upwards slightly to find....a sleeping Freddie. I am laying on Freddie!!! My arm was wrapped around him. His arm is wrapped around me! The soft, comfortable thing my head is on is Freddie! How is this possible?! Why didn't Carly wake me up so I can move? And why is Freddie so darn comfortable and cozy?

By the sudden shifting, I realize Freddie's waking up too. I move slightly, as if to get away as he groans. I look up to see his eyes open. He stares at me as he finally realizes the position we're in. Almost immediately, we spring apart. I push him off the couch and I spring off the couch, pretending to get Freddie-germs off me. He's also brushing himself thoroughly, utterly confused. Well, he just woke up to see us in a....well, compromising position.

"What? I mean-how?!" Freddie stutters. I roll my eyes.

"We both must have fallen asleep dufus! Though I don't know why Carly didn't wake us," I say as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, Carly smiling, and rubbing her eyes.

"Because you two looked so comfortable. You both fell asleep around the same time, and Spencer and I didn't want to wake you, you guys looked so tired," Carly answers. I rub my eyes tiredly, as Freddie stretches, both of us awake now.

"Wait, what time is it? My mom's gonna freak! Did she come here! What did she say?!" Freddie asks in a panic. Carly smiles.

"Don't worry, she didn't come here. I heard her come in last night and I told her you were asleep and you could spend the night here. She says it is alright," Carly says. I sense though, a false detection in her voice.

"Well, thanks Carls. Now I have Freddie-germs all over me!" I say argumentally. Freddie glares.

"Better than having Sam-drool all over," he says. I smirk.

"Your welcome," I say meanly as Carly walks to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm making some pancakes. What kind do you guys want?" she asks us. My eyes brighten.

"Chocolate chip," I say in unison with Freddie. We both glare at each other.

"You like chocolate chip pancakes? I'm surprised your mom lets you have them. I would of thought she would have banned them because of the high sugar whatever in them," I say to Freddie, rolling my eyes, trying to cover up my surprise that we like the same pancakes.

"Well, she lets me have them. I've managed to convince her to let me have them," Freddie says. I smirk, this is too tempting.

"When? Last week?" I ask.

"No!" he yells. I open my mouth to say something, but Carly and Spencer's laughter bring us out.I turn to see Carly and Spencer, who must have just come in, laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask, trying to sound curious, but I guess it ended up harsher, because both stopped laughing, sheepish. I plant my hand on my hip, glaring. What is so funny, I think angrily as I see Freddie looks curious too.

"Nothing," Carly answers quickly. I give my best glare to Spencer. He sighs as he tries to keep it in, but then blurts out, "You guys sound like an old married couple!" He covers his mouth as Carly hits Spencer in the arm.

Freddie and I both look at Carly and Spencer for a few seconds before we burst into laughter. Me and Fredward, a couple? That is just too funny to think about.

"Very funny Carls, Spence. But me and Freddie? A couple? Never going to happen!" I say, laughing. Freddie nods.

"Yeah, we'd fight all the time. Besides, we don't even like each other. Us getting together would be the end of the world, the apocolypse of us all," Freddie laughs. I still laugh as well.

"We're totally different people. I mean, Fredward's a total dork/dweeb/freak/geek/son of an insane person," I tell her.

"Yeah, and Sam's a mean, bossy, harsh, rebel, meat loving freak whose family is in jail, or going to be in jail," Freddie adds. I let what Freddie says slide for now as we continue to laugh.

"Yeah. See, total opposites. The other side of the spectrum, it's like candy and vegetables, black and white," I say.

"The sun and moon, Mercury and Neptune. The day Sam and I get together is the day my mom goes to jail," Freddie says. I turn and scoff at him as our laughter dies down.

"Well, your mom's not that far from jail Fredward, since she's so insane," I tell him. Freddie glares.

"My mom may be insane, and freaky, but she won't land in jail," Freddie retorts.

"Yeah, that's what I thought about my aunt Lucinda. And look where it got her," I tell him.

"That's because most of your family is in jail," Freddie says. I am about to say something when Spencer this time, interrupts.

"Ok, who wants to go shopping?!" Spencer asks. All of us raise our hands.

"Good. Freddie, go get changed and ask your mom, Sam, go get changed. We'll leave in half an hour," Spencer declares. Freddie nods as he disappears out the door. I walk upstairs to change, as Carly and Spencer start whispering. As I go up the stairs, I hear, "Freddie","Sam","True meaning of Christmas","How" and "Plan". I don't even want to know, as I go upstairs with my overnight bag I always bring with me, and change.

* * *

"This was definately a bad time to go shopping," Spencer declares as we stand in the crowded mall, overflowing with last-minute Christmas shoppers. Christmas music plays in all the stores around them. Carly shrugs.

"Well, we're here anyways. Let's at least have a couple of hours to shop," Carly says. I nod.

"Yeah, I have to get a Christmas present for my mom," I say.

"You haven't gotten your mom anything?" Carly asks, shocked. I nod, shrugging.

"I haven't had the time. But yesterday morning, she kept mumbling about a back shaver, and trust me, she needs it," I answer. Freddie, Spencer and Carly shudder. For safety purposes, I'm right beside Carly, on the end, as Freddie's on the other side of Spencer. Since Freddie got back from changing and keeping his mom calm, we haven't spoken. It's better this way, especially our incident this morning, and what Carly and Spencer think. Besides, if I have to be nicer, it's better not to say anything to Freddork anyways. So, I will refuse to talk to him.

"Oh, Glitter-Gloss!" Carly exclaims, pointing to the girly store just down the road. I smile.

"Let's go!" I say before Carly interrupts.

"Sam, you said you have to get your mom that...appliance. So, go get the appliance before going to Glittergloss ok? I'll meet you guys in the food court in an hour and a half, ok? At noon. Bye!" Carly says before racing off, giving Spencer a look, apparently only known to them. I groan.

"Fine, let's go to House Advancement," I say disgusted as Spencer, Freddie and I head toward the store. Well, at least Spencer's here and he won't let me get stuck with the geek.

"Hey look! Artz R Us! I gotta check it out! Maybe I'll find inspiration for my newest sculpture! Meet you in the food court in an hour and a half!" Spencer yells before zooming off, sticking me with Freddie. Karma, I think miserably as we face each other awkwardly. I mean, it's not like we've been without Carly or Spencer, alone before. We've been with just each other plenty of times. For example, when we tag-teamed to stop Carly from going to that Briarwood school, or when we teamed up to make sure Carly didn't get Shane. Not to mention, we were friends since kindergarten, before Carly came along in third grade. So why should it be so different now?

Well, it is. And it's very awkward. What if we had to talk about this morning? Not that it's a big problem, because it's not! It is a total accident, that will never happen again! So why am I completely obssessing and freaking out about it? Why did I...like it? I cannot like Freddie. I mean, it's...Freddie!

Freddie smiles awkwardly, and I inwardly groan as I smile awkwardly back, my heart fluttering. Stupid heart, I'm not supposed to like Freddie. Now Carly and Spencer and Freddie got me doubting my hateful feelings toward him. Just perfect. I could potentially like Freddie because Carly and Spencer didn't wake us up last night. Yeah, it's all Spencer and Carly's fault! Let's blame them!

"So-" Freddie starts to speak, but I hold up my hand. I REFUSE to speak to him, about anything! Not today. Not until I get my mind straight.

"Let's just get to the appliance store, ok?" I tell him. Without waiting for his answer, I head briskly to the store, Freddie following shortly behind me. We reach it and I immediately push people aside, not in the mood to be nice. God, why are so many people here the day before Christmas? Don't they know anything about shopping ahead?! I already shopped for Carly, Freddie, and Spencer. Just my mom was left.

I frantically look down the aisle for the stupid back shaver. Freddie hurries behind me to catch up. Right now, I am annoyed to no end. Can't he just leave? And when I'm annoyed, or mad, you definately don't want to bug me.

"Back shaver, where is it?" I ask a passing by employee, who looks annoyingly perky. I just want to punch her in the freaking face.

"Well, back shavers are quite...expensive. But they-" she starts before I interrupt.

"What aisle?" I yell in her face.

"Aisle 22," she answers meekly. I just push past her and hurry to aisle two. The faster I get the gift, the faster I get to Spencer and/or Carly. Freddie has to jog to keep up to me.I manage to find aisle 22 and start looking for the stinking back shaver. Well, I find it...in about seven different brands. Which one's good enough? And how much money do I have anyways? I check my wallet. Eleven dollars, thirty two cents and a bus pass. And the cheapest one here is fifteen dollars. Oh great. I grab the cheapest one before Freddie interrupts.

"That's not a good one," he says. I look at him, annoyed.

"What are you talking about, King of Dorks?" I snap. I don't mean to snap, I really don't. But today's just a... relatively bad day. Well, honestly, a good day, but I wasn't going to admit that. Not yet.

"I mean, that appliance isn't good. It'll break in three days, tops. It's better to get this one," Freddie says as he reaches over me to grab a back shaver on the top shelf above me. I bite my lip and hold my breathe as I smell that stupid Randy Jackson cologne he still has and has decided to wear today of all days. He hands the appliance to me, and I rip my arm back so fast, it almost hits the shelf. I refuse to touch this...person. Not when my heart is practically telling me I could really like Freddie.

"Thanks dork, but do you realize how much this is? Twenty-five bucks! I don't have that much!" I argue. It's not like I care about my mom anyways. I just want to give her something so she stops complaining about her sweaty, grotesque back.

"I'll pay for it then," Freddie says. I eye him carefully.

"Why would you do that Dorkward?" I ask. Freddie seems deep in thought, then shrugs.

"It's the holidays. And I'm going to try to be nice to you for Christmas," he answers. I eye him once more. Then I shrug.

"Fine," I say as I grip the package and we make our way out to the front. As soon as we pay for it, we get out of the crowded store.

"So now where? We still have an hour," I ask. Freddie looks around and thinks. Then he smiles.

"Hey, remember what we used to do in second grade when our moms took us to the mall?" he asks. I think then smile.

"Yeah, I do. Are you sure?" I ask him. Freddie nods.

"For old time's sake," he says. I smirk.

"Let's do it," I say.

We position ourselves on the bottom of the up escalator.

"Ready, set, go!" Freddie yells as we start pushing past people on the escalator, racing up. People start glaring as me and Freddie race up. I reach it first, then run to the down escalator and race down. Freddie soon catches up as we hit the bottom floor at the same time, people yelling and complaining. Freddie and I burst into hysterical laughter as we collapse on a bench.

"That was fun. It's even more fun when you're older," Freddie manages to say. I nod, laughing.

"Yeah, did you see all those people's faces?" I ask as Freddie nods, both of us still laughing. This is definately one of the rare times when we get along. When we don't fight, and remember the good old days, when we were younger and we didn't fight. I guess the fighting started when Freddie developed his crush on Carly. I don't know why, but it angered me, and forever more, I started teasing him and making fun of him.

"What else can we do?" Freddie asks. I smirk.

"I have a couple of ideas that'll be fun for the both of us," I answer. Freddie looks at me carefully.

"Tell me gently," he says. I smirk.

"I dare you to go into a woman's clothing store, grab some dresses and bring them into a changeroom, then come out afterward in one of the dresses and ask one of the saleslady in your most feminine voice, 'Does this dress make me look fat?'" Then quickly change then run back out here," I dare. I know perfectly well Freddie won't do this. He's too goody-goody. He looks at me.

"You don't think I'll do this," he decides. I nod.

"I know you won't," I say. Freddie looks around, and finds a store, called Leo. He stands up.

"Watch me," he says as he goes toward the store. I have GOT to see this, I think. Especially during Christmas, the most busiest time of the year. I walk to the store entrance and watch him as he plucks three dresses off the rack, one pretty small, and the other two large, and watch him as he pushes past all the shocked women into the changing room. An employee walks by to investigate and I watch as Freddie comes out in the dress shortly after. I cover my mouth as I refrain to take my camera phone out, as I hear him say in a girly voice, "Does this dress make me look fat?" to the shocked ladies. I watch him running back into the changerooms right afterwards. Oh my god, he actually did it! He comes back out shortly, the store employees yelling at him.

"Good job Benson, I didn't think you actually had the guts to do it," I admit, surprised. He smiles.

"Well I did Puckett. And now, I dare you to go into a store and dance for the rest of the song playing," Freddie says. I smirk.

"This'll be too easy," I say as I walk into a store Freddie directs me too. It's a furniture store, with sofas, couches and beds, and it's not that busy. The song playing is Jingle Bells by Drake Bell. Sweet, I think as I start dancing. Freddie watches from a corner, obviously laughing quietly. I continue dancing like an insane freak, adding some hip hop moves that I know. I twirl and spin a bunch of times as I add a cartwheel or two toward the mattresses. I jump upon them and dance on them. People are watching me, clearly amused, as the employees try to get me down. I jump down, as I take a glance at Freddie, who looks impressed. For some reason, I want to impress him more, so I add some awesome dance skills that I know nobody knows that I can do.

The only flip I know is a backflip so I do it, and then spin around, as the song finishes. I see the manager walking over, and I grin as I fake smile.

"Thank you Seattle! You've been a great audience. Goodbye!" I yell as I run to Freddie, and we run out, laughing as we hurry around the corner before collapsing on a bench.

"Wow, that was fun. I didn't think you had that in you Puckett. You are a good dancer," Freddie compliments. I grin.

"Well, thanks Benson. That's my deepest darkest secret, actually. That I can dance really well. How about you?" I ask. Freddie shrugs.

"Well, my secret is that I can play the guitar. Pretty good, actually," he says. I look at him, surprised. I didn't expect that.

"Well, you'll have to prove it to me then," I tell him. He smiles.

"Fine, I will, tomorrow," he answers. Wait, are we actually getting along? Like the good old days, without fighting? And is he actually flirting with me? Oh my god. I definately know I'm falling for my best friend, I guess all thanks to Carly and Spencer ditching us. But the last hour was fun. It was definately a lot better when Carly wasn't there. I actually feel...happy around Freddie sometimes. It is a rare moment for us to get along, but I like it. I like it a lot. I don't want this moment to end, but it does, sadly as Freddie check his watch.

"Um, it's time to meet up with Carly and Spencer,"Freddie says almost sadly. I nod as I get up.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go meet them and tell them how dorky you looked in that dress!" I say, going back to my mean ways, basically in denial as Freddie stands up too, offended.

"Hey! I wasn't the one dancing in the middle of the store and almost got us kicked out!" Freddie retorts. But the fighting seems different in a way. It is less intense. Maybe because I feel it's different. Grrr, stupid heart and mind, telling me I'm falling for the geek, the loser, the dweeb, the dork, my best friend, Freddie Benson.

We continue to bicker (yes, bickering, not arguing) all the way to the food court. Once I spot Carly and Spencer at a table, I immediately shut up, as does Freddie.

"Ok, listen up, dorkie. We will not mention our little adventure today to them, understand? God knows what they'll do if they found out we were...actually getting along," I whisper to him dangerously. He nods, though a weird look comes across his face. Disappointment?

"Fine," he says to me as we walk up to the two. They look up and smile. I hold up my bag.

"Ok, can we go now? The Kings of Nerds is giving me a headache," I ask them.

"I am not a nerd!" Freddie says.

"Fine. King of Geeks! Happy now?" I ask him. Carly steps in.

"Uh, sure I guess we can go," Carly says as all four of us leave the mall.

* * *

It's finally Christmas Eve. All of us arrived at the Shay's loft hours ago, and finished hanging the decorations. Carly disappeared earlier this afternoon, but came back afterwards. In that time, Freddie, Spencer and I filmed another episode of iHave A Question, from this girl that wanted to know if kangaroos can talk. What a freak!

Now, all of us are eating Spencer's famous spaghetti tacos and listening to Christmas music. Freddie and I are sitting together, once again. But we refuse to let Carly and Spencer know what a fun time we had, so we're not speaking to each other in the slightest. If we did, we'd argue.

"So, are you guys going to come here tomorrow for Christmas? I mean, Carly is planning to have a whole bunch of fun games and Christmas-y things here if you do come," Spencer blabs. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm game. My mom usually drinks herself full of egg nog and beer all day anyways," I tell them. Freddie nods.

"Yeah, my mom and I are spending a nice, quiet Christmas here anyways, since last year was a disaster with Aunty Emily and the tree mishap, not to mention all our step-cousins," Freddie answers, grimacing at the ten little step cousins he has, since his Aunt Emily got re-married to a guy named George who had ten children, all under the age of fifteen. I grimaced.

"Oh, that sucks that you'll be here," I say meanly.

"Why?" Freddie asks harshly.

"Because then we'll-" I start before Carly interrupts.

"Sam!" she snaps at me. I glare but keep my mouth shut. Awkward silence fills the room until...

"So, who wants more spaghetti tacos?" Spencer asks. And just like that, we laugh.

* * *

I arrive at the Shay's loft early Christmas morning, at least eight o clock! And I never spend time at home. I went home last night because I wanted to see if I got anything for Christmas. Turns out, I got a badly wrapped present of a golf magazine from my mom. Thanks mom, for knowing what I really wanted for Christmas. I gave her my present early this morning.

So now, I stand out the Shay's loft. I pause, wondering if they are awake. Suddenly, a door opens behind me and Freddie steps out.

"Mom! I just wanna wish Carly and Spencer a merry Christmas! I'll be right back!" he yells before turning and facing me. Oh great. Why, out of all my luck, do I have to be stuck with Fredward? I fake a smile.

"Samantha," he says as kindly as he can.

"Fredward," I say curtly. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it and smiles a genuine smile.

"Oh, for the sake of Christmas, I'll be nice. Merry Christmas Sam," he says. I can't help it, I smile genuinely back. He is just too nice, and I'm not.

"Thanks Freddie. Merry Christmas to you too," I say. He looks like he's about to hug me, so I quickly turn to the door and open it.

"Hey Carls!" I call and see Carly and Spencer unwrapping gifts on the couch.

"Hey Sam! Hey Freddie! Come, here are your gifts!" Carly says, handing Freddie and I our gifts.

"Oh, let me just grab yours," he says quickly, putting it down before hurrying over to his apartment. I roll my eyes. I brought my gifts over yesterday so I wouldn't forget them. We wait for Freddie to come back. Carly looks like she's going to mastermind an evil plan. Spencer grins as Freddie comes back, shutting the door with three gifts in his hand. Wait, three? One must be for Carly, I decide. Freddie sits as Carly hands him his gift. He smiles as he opens it up to find some computer thing for his computer.

"Thanks Carly," he says, hugging her as Carly hands me my gift. I open it to find firstly, a gift certificate to Chili My Bowl, and also a pound of ham. Not to mention a package of Glitter from Glitter Gloss.

"Thanks Carly, you're the best," I say gratefully. Spencer hands me and Freddie our gifts next. Freddie got a drawing of himself in clay-form, as I get a picture of myself hand drawn with watercolors.

"Thanks Spence," we thank him. Freddie hands Carly her gift. It's a gift certificate to her favourite store, and Spencer got drawing utensials. Finally, Freddie hands me my gift. I frown.

"You got me a gift?" I ask, in disbelief. He nods.

"Yeah, I know we fight and stuff, but we're still friends, right?" he asks. I nod, smiling as I open it. Inside is a CD. I look at the back, and it's a mix CD with all my favourite songs.

"Well, thanks Freddie, but how did you-" I start before he answers my unfinished question.

"Well, Carly helped me with figuring out your favourite songs. The last three I knew you liked, mostly because it's on your iCarly blog," he answers sheepishly. I smile as I get out my gifts and hand it to Carly and Spencer. Carly opens it to find the jacket she's been eyeing in the window, plus a gift certificate to Groovy Smoothies and a package of lip gloss. She smiles as she hugs me. Spencer opens his gift to find a 50 dollar gift certificate to an arts store, as well as a collection of art pieces I did a few nights ago on the computer. All his favourite paintings in picture form on a bristol board. Well, what can I say? I was bored that night and decided to do it.

Freddie sighs, looking disappointed that I didn't get him a gift. I mutter something under my breath as I go back under the tree and reach for Freddie's gift. What? I saw the most perfect thing and I got it, alright? It's not handmade or profound like Carly's or Spencer's or Freddie's to me, but it'll do. I hand the present to him. He opens it to find a really nice shirt and a gift certificate to his favourite geeky techie store. I hope he appreciates it. I ran out of money to buy a gift for him!

"Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it," he says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Whatever. We're still friends, afterall. Thought I should give you something," I answer. Freddie smiles, and even I smile back at him. That stupid adorable grin. I've given up denying my feelings. I'm done with it! Denial gets tiring after a while.

"Aww, you guys! Hug!" Carly commands. We don't argue with that voice as we stand up and I reach over and hug hesitantly hugs back, as if I'd give him a wedgie, again. Well, last time he was asking for it, even though he had just broken up with his disgusting, lying girlfriend. God, I hated her! She was definately a skunkbag! He made the worst choice ever, even though we pushed him to date her. I pull away after a few seconds, no wedgie. I nod at him.

"So, now what?" I ask.

"Let's go upstairs to the iCarly studio! There's a surprise!" Carly declares. I frown. "Um, ok," I say as I walk to the elevator and press the button.

"No, we're taking the stairs!" Spencer, this time, speaks. I frown, confused. Freddie is confused too, but we take the stairs up. Carly and Spencer lead us. They open the door and Spencer walks through first, followed by Carly. Freddie walks through, and I walk behind him. He is almost all the way through the door, I'm stopped behind him, when Carly suddenly shouts, "Wait, stop Freddie! Sam, you've got to see this!"

I frown as I move to the side of Freddie and start moving through the door. I'm right beside Freddie before Carly grins.

"Stop Sam, and look up," she says to me. I frown as I raise my head, as does Freddie. At first I don't see it, but then I spot the familiar plant-like figure hanging above the door. Mistletoe freaking hung above the door. And look who got caught under it? Yup, Freddork and I! I mean, yeah, I think I might possibly like him, but I don't want to kiss him!

I lower my head and glare at Carly and Spencer, finally realizing what they're trying to do. But why? They know I despise Freddie here! Speaking of Freddie, I turn to look at the boy, his shocked face mirroring my own. I finally move out of the doorway, shaking my head.

"Oh no, you tricked us! No way am I kissing that dork!" I complain. Freddie starts complaining too, as do I as our voices get louder and louder. Finally, Spencer's whistle stops us.

"Sorry, but you two still got caught under the mistletoe and you know the rules! Now, kiss! And it has to be for at least 3 seconds, you know that," Carly says. Of course, my first kiss is with the boy that makes me so confused lately. But I don't blame Carly, she thinks I've already had my first kiss. I groan as I realize there's no way out. I am so distracted by my thoughts, I barely miss seeing Spencer moving more into the room beside the computer with the camera on it. I shake my head.

"No way," I complain. Freddie nods, agreeing.

"Guys, you have to. Now, kiss!" she says dangerously. I roll my eyes as Freddie shakes his head.

"Fine! Just to get you to shut up," I say, clenching my fists as I turn to the petrified boy. But suddenly, his expression clears and goes blank as we move closer.

"Ready?" he asks hesitantly. I roll my eyes.

"Come here Freddork," I say as we are inches apart. I force myself to breathe normally as we close the gap between us and our lips meet. Just like that, I feel something. Hey, what do you know, the movies are right about one thing: you know when you kiss someone, if they're the one. You definately feel something big. Not like fireworks, but it just feels right. That's what it feels like now. I don't break the kiss, actually, I keep it going, since Freddie is too shocked to respond. But after a second, he responds back. He brings his hand up to my cheek as we continue kissing. By golly, now I know I like Freddie, for sure. For one thing, it's been past 3 seconds and I haven't broken the kiss.

But after I feel Carly's eyes on us, and something else as well, I break the kiss, both of us grinning.

"Well, you didn't throw up," Freddie jokes, reminding me of the time when he was dating Valerie, when I said she would throw up when he kissed her. I laugh.

"You aren't that bad a kisser, Freddie," I admit. We stand there, looking at each other, both of us trying to figure out where our relationship will go now (or if there's going to be a relationship) when Freddie suddenly clears his throat, stiffening.

"Um, Sam, why is Carly and Spencer watching us, Spencer holding the camera at us, turned on, like thousands of other people are watching us right now?" Freddie asks me. I turn to see this happening indeed, Carly and Spencer grinning like idiots. Carly turns the camera toward her, smiling.

"See, iCarly fans, I told you these two would find the true meaning of Christmas out eventually, with a little push of course. Remember, the real meaning of Christmas is love, and Sam and Freddie have finally found it. Well, that's all for now! Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! See ya!" Carly says as Spencer turns off the camera.

"Wait, what?" Freddie asks, confused. Carly sits us down as she explains to us everything. Their plan to get us together by Christmas, the bet the iCarly viewers have had for when we would figure out we are madly in love with each other, ever since October. The secret cameras hidden in the Shay loft ever since the 23rd, broadcasting our every move, the hat Spencer wore yesterday while he was following us, capturing our every move. Everything was on tape, and on iCarly, for the whole world to see, just to make us see that we truly love each other.

"Carls, I am mad. But I'm glad you did this. I guess you're right," I say as we sit downstairs, me beside Freddie, our hands intertwined. She smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you did help me find out my true feelings," Freddie says, turning to me. I grin sheepishly.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me. My heart weirdly enough elates. But I smile and nod.

"Of course. As long as we continue being the same Sam and Freddie we've always been, you a dork, me a mean bully, of course, with our little perks of course," I say, giving Freddie a kiss on the cheek. He nods.

"Yeah, of course. But I'm your dork," he says. I nod as I lean against his head.

"And I'm your bully that'll still call you names,but I'll try to also be nicer," I answer him. He laughs.

"So, who wants to watch Home Alone?" Spencer asks, causing everyone to laugh and nod.

"Well, pop that sucker in and hit play!" I declare as we all laugh. As I cuddle up against my boyfriend, I realize Carly's right. We finally discovered the true meaning of Christmas: love.

**Ok, I really hope you liked it. It took me a while. But I enjoyed it a lot. And I hope you did too, even though it's long. Merry Christmas everyone! And thanks for reading. I love reviews, by the way!!! Next time, I'll try to make a shorter oneshot, but making these kinds are so much fun!**


End file.
